Preparation to War
by Fallen Goddess of Death
Summary: A war is about to be waged. Can Sesshoumaru's General Shurin find the courage and strength to help them all or will all be lost. What about the others? SessXOC ShippouxOC.
1. Discriptions

Hiya people, this is my first story so please be nice to me. Well anyway this is a discription of the characters in the story. The original ones are the same I don't know their real age so I'm just going to go with it here. But these here are my original characters so ask if you can borrow them. I don't bite much so e-mail me if you wanna borrow them.(P.S. I have no idea about the aging of youkai I'm just making it work for my story.)  
  
General Saki Sanso Human Years: 270 Youkai Years: 39 Race: Male Ryu (Or Dragon for you who don't know) Discription: Black and red hair, red eyes, and plain red Kimono  
  
General Tokai Tekkara Human Years:261 Youkai Years:35 Race:Male Ookami (Or Wolf) Discription:Silver hair, black eyes, and plain silver Kimono  
  
General Shurin Higurashi(MC) Human Years: 225 Youkai Years: 20 Race: Female Inu (Dog) Discription: Black Hair striped blue,silver,red, and yellow; Amethyst eyes; Black Kimono with blue, silver, red, and yellow firework sparks.  
  
Generals Hitten and Matten(Don't own) Hitten Human Years: 250 Youkai Years: 30 Matten Human Years: 242 Youkai Years: 28 Race: Male Thunder Youkai Discriptions:Same as Show  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru (MC) Human Years: 235 Youkai Years: 26 Race: Male Inu (Dog) Discription: Same as Show  
  
Kagome Higurashi (MC) Human Years: 218 Youkai Years: 18 Race:Female Inu Discription: Black hair with blue and silver strips, Ruby red eyes with yellow flecks, and Silver kimono with blue, black, red, and yellow butterflies  
  
Kairi Chiddori (MC) Human Years: 220 Youkai Years: 19 Race: Female Kitsune (Fox) Discription: Red hair, Amethyths eyes, Short red black trimed bandits kimono. 


	2. Prologue

Hello all. I'm back and able to write more on this story. If you find any of the spelling wrong please tell me, don't flame me. I'm very sensitive. You'll make me cry and I won't want to write any more on this story. Well any way I better get on to writting this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it except for Shurin, Saki, Tokai, and Kairi. Though I do wish to own Sesshoumaru. -Dreamy sigh- Oh right back to the story.  
  
Prologue  
Preperations to War  
  
Shurin stomped into the war room. "We have got to do something!!" She yelled angerly. "What do you propose we do?" Saki said casting a critical eye on her. She turned to him and glared. "Fuck off, s'cuse my language Lord Sesshoumaru. On a more serious note though, we've got to attack. I had a vision."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up. He knew she only had visions when is was most serious. He didn't think this war was going to be that bad, but apparently he was wrong. "Speak."He said with the most calmest of tones. "We lost horribly." Her eyes got a far away look in them. "Massacures, blood, gore, and fires; but nay"- She spoke alittle louder when she saw someone about to speak.-"Not of war. This 'was' our army they slaughtered, when they finished with us they moved on to our villages. It was utterly hopeless... even with Lord Sesshoumaru's true form and my third-level magic." "Then what do you propose we do?" asked Tokai. "We get the one thing all youkai fear." The room grew silent. "A powerful miko."  
  
"Nonsence, who would work for us." Tokai stated laughing. "You are losing your mind." Hitten stated chuckling. "War is fogging up your brain and making you think crazy things." Matten stated busting a gut laughing. Shurin's eyes flashed dangeressly. "Then why am I the cousin to the only liveing miko/youkai?" The room was shocked to silence. "Naraku has pissed her off. She is out for blood. I plan to unlock her youkai." "How do we know she is as powerful as you say." Matten stated grining. "Because she is the miko of the Shikon no Tama, dumbass." With that she stood up and walked out.  
  
So tell me what you think. This is accually the first story I've ever posted on the internet. I'm a little rough aroud the edges and help would be appreciated. So just telling me what you think would be help enough and for you wondering Shurin is based off of me. She just hasn't let her funnier side show yet. 


End file.
